Meant To Be!
by Princess Of Sorrow
Summary: Sequel to "We're Not Meant To Be!". Eight years have passed since Tea was taken to jail for killing Duncin. However, when she comes out she will have to face the world of changes; A career she abandoned, a boyfriend she left, and a daughter she lost to her worst enemy. Read and Review!
1. An Awaited Call

_**Hey!**_

_**Lately, or since I finished the last edition to the story "We're Not Meant To Be!", I had been contemplating on this sequel. Many thoughts are running in my head, but they are not clear enough to see a whole aspect to the story. **_

_**However, I needed to challenge myself and bring this new sequel since I had lots of PMs asking me to post it up. And just like the previous one captured your heart, I'll be doing my best to make this one as exciting as the first. **_

_**Special thanks goes to everyone that supported me through the previous story and waited for this new one. **_

_**A/N: This story is set eight years after "We're not meant to be!" so characters might be a little bit different than before. Physically and physiologically. Also, I believe that you know that you guys HAVE to read "We're not meant to be!" First to understand this. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Good evening again! There are many headlines to discuss today of course. But, probably the most important one of them is Atem Mutou's new hit album "Can't Remember To Forget You!" The irresistible hottie's album has already sold over one million copies in its first week of US release, and the album tour is visiting worldwide venues soon. <strong>

**Atem wrote nine of the album's fourteen songs alone. The Times praised his "sublime" lyrics and particularly enjoyed watching him find his pony-footing on Great Songwriter Mountain!**

As Tea stared at the Tv unfeelingly, she dug out her pack of Marlboro's and took a cigarette and lit it. She threw the lighter and cigarettes on the bed wearily, taking a drag from the latter. Her eyes shifted from the Tv to her cigarette idly, not the slightest careful of the program.

Tea Gardner was, if nothing else, a famous pop-star. She used to be addicted in watching those celebrity shows as she vaguely wondered what kind of stuff were said about her. Well, that was in the start of her career. Seriously, she remembered herself to be all naïve and enthusiastic when she released her first song, and she kept on going on YouTube to see what people were saying about her, as she literally camped beside the Tv screen watching celebrity shows. So, watching this now was out of habit, more than anything else. She was a well-known celebrity and she had dealt with lots of idiots, and she suffered from lots of things as well. To her, dealing with life was like dealing with a business transaction. The good memories were money, the bad memories was the debt that you accumulate.

The debt she had to pay in the last eight years, though, was more than she could take or wish for anyone to endure. She reflected upon this as she drank her coffee, deciding eventually to switch off the Tv, with a huge sigh.

_XxxxxX_

_**Meant To Be!**_

_Chapter One_

_"An Awaited Call."_

Tea woke up early and was drinking her morning coffee, after she had taken her shower. This was the last day she was spending in this house. The new owner will be moving here a couple of more days later. She wasn't the least sad about the departure, nor the farewell of the house that she grew up and had so much memories in.

Instead, it was a feeling of hate towards every single little thing in the house that stuck up her throat and she felt like she was going to throw up. This house brought unpleasant memories that she didn't want to risk remember. Every little thing in this house, the rooms, the walls, the cups and pans and plates even the curtains seemed to be suffocating her.

Tea sighed as she drained her cup of coffee and set it on the table. Checking the time, it was already past nine. _They should be here soon.. _Just as she thought of that, she heard the sound of horn and smiled flatly. _  
><em>

Tea went out the apartment seeing a guy with a feminine look. His hair was long and an odd color of white, his eyes wide and russet brown. His skin, too, was pale just like his hair. He hopped out of the truck he was driving, stretching his arms as he went to the back jerking the trunk open.

"Hey there." He greeted in his usual, friendly manner. "So, are we moving your stuff, miss?" He gently asked her, the british accent fascinating her.

"Yes." She replied briefly.

He smiled sheepishly, sensing the stiffness in the girl's shoulders . "Well, I was only asking because ladies are more picky when it comes to these things. So, don't worry I'll be extra careful with it." He winked at her teasingly but she ignored it, shrugging.

"Whatever. It's not like they worth a fortune." She noted the surprise within his soft eyes and shrugged off, jerking the front door open as she settled herself in.

The guy slightly raised his eyebrow, before getting in the driver seat, starting the truck. "What's the address?"

"15 Central Park." She replied hastily.

"My name is Ryou Bakura." He flashed a smile and she nodded impassively, looking away. Ryou turned his lips up in an unpleasant way and drove in silence. He cracked the front seats windows open to allow some fresh breeze to flow in the truck. His fingers tapped lightly on the steering wheel as his eyes were focused on the freeway signs. It was good enough for Tea that he he didn't say a thing for a while and she was grateful for his silence as she enjoyed the cold breeze hitting her face. Her eyes closed for a few moments drifting back on what happened.

It was early in March and the breeze was soft and tempting chilly. It had been a long time since she enjoyed the weather; the simple feeling of wind caressing her cheeks and the scent of morning arousing her body. The streets were slightly different now, there were a few new shops opened, some of the known shops disappeared. Some streets looked unfamiliar to her now, though she had memorized them before when she would go to her concerts, or just in her usual outings with her friends.

The pleasant moments didn't last for too long. The driver -or Ryou decided to break the silence, throwing quick glances at Tea. "You do realize that Central Park is one of the most expensive places in NewYork, don't you?"

Tea stared dumbly at him, thinking of a stupid enough answer to answer to his stupid question. "I wouldn't be moving if I didn't know."

"So, I take it that you're rich." As if he read her expression, he apologized for his indiscreet behavior, smiling sheepishly. "You're either too quiet or I'm just too hyper this morning."

"No, but I don't like people sticking their noses into unnecessary stuff." She answered briskly, averting her gaze to the window beside her watching the passing-by cars.

"Sorry." He mumbled, stopping at a traffic light. "You just looked like you had something to talk about but didn't find anyone so I thought that -"

"Do I look like I don't have any friends so that I would tell a truck driver about my problems?" Tea snapped at last, breathing through her nose angrily. This man was not receiving any tips from her today, she thought.

The guy didn't answer, instead he switched the radio on, and a song started up for someone that Tea barely had the will to know who. (_**A/N:** For some reason I want to use this one. I know it's for a girl but bear with me_)

**I left a note on my bedpost  
>Said not to repeat<br>Yesterday's mistakes  
>What I tend to do<br>When it comes to you  
>I see only the good<br>Selective memory**

She could not have mistaken the baritone voice of the only man that ever captured her heart. Her hand on the window started to wobble as she felt a wave of pain wash over her.

"He's Atem Mutou, you sure know him though. He's famous with the ladies!" He cooed. Tea slightly nodded to him, her eyes fixed on the radio as if she was looking straight into Atem's amethyst eyes. Her stomach started churning upon hearing his sweet, melting voice.

"You know, the look in your eyes tells that you like him." He said. This guy seemed to like minding people's business. Why the hell was he that inquisitive?

"Seriously you should have been a detective." Tea grumbled, fixing her long ponytail. Ryou pushed down the lever by his steering wheel to indicate that he was switching lanes to exit from the freeway.

He chuckled at her remark, making her smile a little bit. "If I had a more serious personality I would have gone for it." He kidded. "You know you remind me of someone I know that usually had this quick comebacks on the tip of her tongue."

"Her?" She questioned.

"Yes. A girl I once was in love with in high school. Her name was Miho, I used to have a crush on her and the way she always had an answer to anything amazed me." He grinned.

"I thought guys didn't like authoritative girls."

"We don't. But it was nice seeing a girl her type for a change."

"So what happened with you two?" Tea didn't want to start a conversation with this stranger; she didn't have the strength or will. But she asked him anyways.

He paused for a minute. "She died." He said with a crack in his voice.

"Oh.." Tea said as an afterthought. She felt distraught at asking him and eventually leading in knowing such sad event. It was as if she didn't have enough sad things to deal with in her personal life.

"Your blue eyes are fade and lifeless. They are the strangest shed of blue, though." He remarked, changing the topic of his crush. Tea shot her eyes up to meet his brown ones as she stifled a gasp.

"What makes you say that, Mr. Detective?" She mocked.

His face lightened at her question, smiling mischievously. "I can read people's eyes. Believe it or not."

Tea didn't answer, debating on what he said presently. She could believe him anyway. Even if he couldn't read people but she made her situation very obvious. She was like an open book, everyone told her that.

Ryou pulled up to a curb, telling the spaced Tea that they reached their destination. Looking up from the window, she was impressed by the mansion she would be living in. Ryou followed her gaze, admiring the house with a grin.

He got out the truck, opening the trunk to get her stuff out. "I'll have your stuff up in no time." He assured and she nodded to him.

Quick enough, everything was settled in the apartment. Tea paid him the price with a descent tip as he smiled brightly. "This is too much."

"Don't worry. You deserve for putting up with my swing moods." She confessed, a small smile tilting her lips. "I'm Tea by the way."

"Let's rewind our meeting.." He suggested with a soft chuckle, extracting his hand for her to shake. "I'm Ryou Bakura. Nice to meet you Tea..." He stopped waiting for her to complete her name. But, she only shook his hand briefly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Let's keep this for me." She was unwilling to let him know her true identity. Although, it had been more than eight years since her jail, and probably people have forgotten all about her, but she was eager to hide that as much as she could.

Feeling that he would pressure her, he decided not to persist any further. "Alright Tea, this is my number." He handed her his business card. "Feel free to call me when you want to hang out. You don't look like you have much friends here."

Tea watched him blankly, taking the card with hesitation, as he waved goodbye to her, driving away his truck. "This is one strange guy." She thought to herself as she turned back, heading to her luxurious mansion.

**XxxX**

Two months passed after she got out of jail. She couldn't forget the feeling of unfeeling she had that day when they opened her cell; her home that she stayed in for eight years, telling her that she can leave it at last.

Unfeelingly, she said goodbye to the walls she had written on, to the window she had looked upon the moon through, and to the floor where she slept restlessly _every single_ night. As she made her way out, she couldn't maintain the fear that crept through her spine, and went up to her throat, almost chocking her. How was she going to face the world now? She was locked up here for years away from camera flashes, people unstoppable chitchat, and she was in fact happy with that loneliness.

How was she going to react to having lots of people passing by her, looking into her eyes, sticking their noses in her life, asking stupid questions, greeting her or even saying goodbye, when the only person she's seen through these years was the officer that brought her food?

It seemed rather scary to have that thought, and she tried her best to think of other things whenever that thought crawled onto her mind. But it was useless.

For the first few days, she didn't even tell her parents that she got out. Or her father anyways considering that her mother was long dead. Another unpleasant thought to have on her mind. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that she had killed her mother, or was the reason of her death per-say.

Her daughter to be jailed for long years was something that a mother's heart could not bear with. It was too much, even for the strong father, so what about her weak mother?

Was she really responsible? She could not tell.

She seemed to have killed lots of people anyways, rather than just Duncin alone. She hurt so many people in the process. Her fans; the people that looked up for her, her friends, her parents, her boyfriend. She caused so much trouble to all of them. And it was just too hard to think that she had done such a thing. Every person dreamed of having a good impact on others and to leave a good memory when they would think of him, so how could she rest when her memory brought sadness to everyone she cared for.

That's why she drained herself with drinking and smoking. They seemed to have good affect on her, dismissing her disturbing thoughts away.

It took her a couple of months to adapt to the fact that she was back again in normal life, and that she was a normal citizen now and not a criminal. To be fair, she never actually adapted to that. It was just too hard to readapt... She tried anyways.

It was then when she decided to call her father, telling him about her release. He sounded emotionless when he congratulated her just as much as she was. Both of them seemed to have lost their cheerfulness and will of living by the passing years. It couldn't be helped. It wasn't an easy task to go through such thing and get out with the same unwounded spirit.

Now, as she was watching the celebrity show talking about Atem and remembering the song she heard with Ryuo, she stared blankly at her phone. A stupid idea jumped into her head, it was stupid, too stupid actually, but she was unable to stop herself from trying it.

Dialing the only number that the passing years couldn't have erased from her head, she extinguished the cigarette carelessly, sighing as she closed her eyes so she could close out the the sounds coming from her neighbors.

The ringing voice drove her crazy as a sad smile crossed her lips. He sure changed his numbers. It's been eight years since she called him, and he's a celebrity now -not that he wasn't a celebrity before. Still, this was a stupid, useless try all together.

She was about to press the 'end' button when the ringing stopped and she heard the deep, familiar voice on the other line. "Hey, this is Atem..."

A tiny shiver travelled up her spine at the familiar, anesthetic voice of her beloved as she rested a hand on her rapid heart to calm it down.

How such a short phrase with a mesmerizing voice could travel her to paradise. To the memories of happiness away from all the upsetting things that occurred in the past. It made tears prickle down her eyes, as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, forgetting about any other outstanding matter.

"Hello?" Atem could hear the sound of Tv from the other line talking about him, as he figured it was another fan that wanted to try something with him.

Tea sighed lightly and pushed a hand through her thick, long hair. She wanted to say something, to tell him she was out, to tell him that she missed him so deeply and that she wanted to get everything off her chest only to him. She needed to speak to him about everything that happened in these long years, she felt like suffocating, sniffing back the tears silently as she heard him repeat "hello?" Over and over again, not knowing how his incredible rich voice was like drug to her, soothing and yet tormenting.

Her voice shook, she was unable to build up enough courage to say something. As she remembered clearly how she shook him off and forbade him to see her or visit her in jail. She was too cruel on him, she had broken his heart intently. But it was for purely honest intentions. She wanted him to move forward and not wait for her. Why was she calling him now then? She had no idea.

"Um..." She started up softly, too low for him to hear and he asked about the identity of the caller, sending her heart up her gorge with euphoria. But good moments didn't last for too long. She heard a girl asking him in the background about who was he talking to, identifying him with "honey". Tea bit her lower lip, feeling a rush of jealousy soaring up inside of her. Swallowing her pride, she ended the call, tossing the phone somewhere on the floor as she pressed her face in her hands holding back the tears of hurt and frustration that welled behind her lids, mentally cursing herself for doing such a childish behavior.

Everything has changed and she had to cope with that fact. No matter how hard it was.

* * *

><p><strong><em>POS: I hope the first chapter was good enough. Please let me hear what you think in your reviews! <em>**


	2. Unforgettable

_**Hey guys! I'm so grateful to your reviews and I'm glad you liked the first chapter of this story. **_

_**I had lots of things to do that's why I took some time to update. I have to admit that the soundtrack of Anime Kobato inspired me a lot in writing this chappie, specially the track "Umaranai Nanika". You should totally listen to it, it's incredibly emotional. **_

**_Note: lots of you asked if Tea was pregnant in the prequel. Well the answer is yes, she was pregnant. Still, you don't see her talking about the baby so you should all know that there's a secret behind it! I love cliffhangers! _**

_**On to the chap..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_"Unforgettable."_

"I hate moving.."

Tea grumbled as she was emptying the boxes and getting out her things. She had presently arranged the kitchen and the dining room. She had called for new furniture and everything arrived right away and was nice and settled. They were expensive and she paid some decent amount of money to get them, but she cared the less. She had good money in the bank and after the court set her proprieties free she realized she had so much money to spend.

Her father insisted that he was okay and didn't need any help with financial matters. It's your money, he would tell her. You did so much in the past to build this fortune and it's not fair for me to share it with you.

Now, as she was putting the few pairs of clothes she bought since she got out of jail, she stumbled across a box of old stuff. Her prizes, some dresses she wore in important occasions in the past, and some pairs of heels she saved as souvenirs, and lastly _this_.

Tea's eyes softened when they landed on a picture. An old, heart-aching memory suddenly crossed her mind making her breeze in sadness.

Would it be fair to say that she forgot all about it, when she didn't? How could she forget that day at Kaiba Land when she performed in front of Atem. How he asked for a picture with her and then sneaked behind her and hugged her while she flushed like a tomato. Her red face in the picture brought a smile to her lips. It wasn't a happy smile, it was a suffering one instead. If only time could go back to that time when she had him.

All of a sudden, she didn't care about her clothes or anything else as she sat on the corner of her bed, dug out her pack of cigarettes and lit one as her mind flew to yesterday when she called Atem. What the hell was she thinking putting herself in such an embarrassing situation? What if there wasn't a girl calling him "honey"? What could she have said? Hey there I'm Tea and I'm out of jail Atemu! Nice hearing your voice after these years! _Stupid Tea! You were the one that shook him off and told him to never dare and wait, so what do you want with him anymore?_

She pressed her head into her palm, feeling tears filling her eyes. She pushed her lips into her mouth, grinding them fiercely. Did she deserve what was going on with her? Her heart hurt, it felt like squeezing. She couldn't help it she was jealous. She knew she was the one that told him to move on. Yet, it was killing her to think that he actually did move on.

_C'mon Tea... It looks like you are the only one living in dreams. Everyone moved on with their life while I'm still trapped in that time. I should forget about Atem. It wasn't meant to be anyways... If it was... then I wouldn't have lost her._

She thought, touching her stomach with a blank look. Even the only memory she thought she'll have from him to remind her of the best time in her life was gone.

Dry tears ran down her cheek, as she took a drag from her cigarette, letting the tears collide in her mouth with the taste of the smoke, giving out a huge sigh.

**XxxX**

Riiiiing!

Atem grunted as he heard the voice of the alarm going on. He shut it down angrily rubbing his tired eyes and yawning. His eyes went wide when he noticed the other side of his bed isn't made up. It wasn't him to ruin the entire bed in his sleep, he was actually a nice sleeper. Or at least that's what the girls he usually brought home told him.

His head hurt a little bit and he felt kinda sick. His mind started to play last day's events. He was at a special party that some wealthy woman threw just for him to be in. They had like huge amount of alcohol and the woman tried some moves with him but he was more clever to fall for that. He might have had a little bit of _fun _her but he kept it simple and clean.

The door of his chamber opened with a crack. His eyes flew quick to shout at the maid for getting into his room when they landed on the last face he hoped to see.

It was Vivian wearing some seductive clothes and holding a tray of food with two cups of orange juice. His eyes narrowed in frustration as he figured how close minded this person was.

"Who let you in today?" He didn't really want to ask. Her sight made his head hurt even worse. She sat beside him on the bed, smiling.

"Honey that's not a way to be welcoming your soon to be wife." She pouted but he sneakered in response at her useless tries.

"Vivian.. Eight years ago you were younger, more of a smooth talker and I still didn't fall for you so why would I do it now?"

She stared at herself at the mirror behind his bed. Her hair was kept in a ponytail and she had died it with some purple so it was now black purplish if that even made sense. Her face looked more mature looking while she had fake blue eye-contacts. Her eyes wandered proudly to her big full breasts remembering the breast implant she had a couple of years ago.

"I'm trying my best with you. You just don't seem to appreciate." She told him eyeing how he blinked up at her. She handed him the juice and he took it with no words.

"Were you sleeping here yesterday?" He questioned with an annoyed expression. "I think I made it clear to you not to come sleep here beside me! You're not my wife not even a girlfriend potential." He said coldly.

"Sarah wants to see you.." She changed the subject wearing a mild expression.

He breathed out with frustration, siping the drink a bit nonchalantly, the picture of the eight-year-old girl appearing on his mind. She was his daughter and he loved her, he just couldn't figure out why it was so hard for him to see her. Probably for the fact that she was his and Vivian's baby.

"So..?"

Vivian's smile dropped as she managed to fake a sad expression. "She's your daughter. I'm trying to give her a good picture of her caring father. You're not helping much you know."

"I don't recall a time that I stopped her from visiting me."

She shook her head with a scoff. "I told you she dreams of you picking her up from school. She wants her friends to stop mocking her about her famous daddy that left her and her poor mother to face this creepy world alone and didn't give a damn.."

"Jeez..this is such a melodramatic picture you've made." He sneered, getting up of his bed with Vivian watching him closely with a frown. "I'm giving you money I think it's enough."

"Money is never enough!"

"I'm a fucking superstar.. I have other things to do. Plus, you're filing her head with lies about me and about the fact that I hate her and thus she doesn't like seeing me."

"That's not true!" She protested, "I'm trying all I can to build up a good picture of you in her head."

Atem's mouth twisted into a sarcastic grin. "If only I didn't know you much, maybe then I would still believe you."

Her eyes burned with anger as they shook from side to side. Atem kept a steady expression as he smiled wryly at her. She sent him a cold glare before she gave a small Humph and turned on her heels to leave.

"Someday you'll see how much you've hurt me Atem.." She mumbled with spasm of sadness coloring her voice. He watched her leave the room and sighed to himself, messing with his hair.

How could one single fault mess up his entire life? He still couldn't understand. Maybe Vivian was right. Money is never enough. But then again he knew that she was making his daughter hate him and prefer her over him. Yet, wasn't he actually proving that he was a bad father by neglecting his daughter that much?

**XxxX**

Tea spent the entire evening just sitting on her couch with a blanket bundled around her. Outside, there was soft rain shattering against her apartment. The temperature had been steadily dropping and she had only just finished from her moving settling thing. Only after taking a hot bath and preparing some warm tea did she settle on the couch and relax, her muscles aching from that day's working.

It was friday night, people should be out enjoying the weekend, while she was stuck at home moving in. Seriously, who knew moving stuff and arranging them could be that much of a pain in the butt. If she still had friends it could have been more fun, she thought. They would be working together while chatting, fooling around, remembering some story behind every little thing, or probably just wasting the time. Then, they would all celebrate the hard-work with a fest or throw some Home-sweet-home party.

The sob got stuck in her gorge as she looked upon the windows seeing that the rain was gradually fading. The soft knocking on the door suddenly extracted her from her upcoming crying fit. She vaguely wondered who knows about her place. Maybe someone mistaken.. She thought.

Her eyes went wide when they fell on Bakura the truck driver, wearing a pair of dirty jeans with blue shirt.

"Uh.." Tea opened her mouth in surprise before she realized that his hair was dropping some water and stepped aside to let him in.

"How are you doing Tea?" He cooed, going inside with a grin. She breathed silently, closing her eyes as she closed the door while thinking quickly of something to get rid of him.

"Not bad...um, what about you hmm.." She tried to act like she had forgotten his name, but he cared the less wandering around the living room.

"Bakura..Ryou Bakura. Nice to see again my beautiful friend." He finished with a wink and a thumb-up.

"What kind of a friend that forgets your name?" She demanded, breathing out at his soft look. "Nothing drops your mood down now, does it?" She checked.

"Pretty much. Maybe I'm slow or too cold to even get mad, I don't know." He grinned, grabbing her hands hastily. Tea sent him a beady look as he yelped. "Listen, it's friday night and a nice woman like you shouldn't be at home, so how about we go grab something to eat?" He snapped his fingers, "or even better, there's this really cozy and nice place like a jazz club or something. There's music, dancing, karaoke, and we can eat or even get drunk a little bit. What do you think?"

"I don't know.." She grumbled, rubbing her chin. She hated crowded places, or any place that technically had people in it. She loved her solitude and was actually grateful to be all alone and express her feelings to her own self. Maybe answering the door was a big mistake from the start. Then again, maybe if she went out with him and bored him out of his mind he'd reconsider their friendship thing.

"Okay just give me some minutes, you can watch something on tv.." He raised his hand to stop her.

"I'll be waiting in my car.." He paused, furrowing his eyebrows. "Not the truck.." He said as an afterthought, chuckling deeply, which made Tea smile cheekily. "Out there, a black Ford Fiesta." He said waving his hands.

Tea closed the door and hurried to her room. She thanked gods that she had bought a not-too-fancy dress and she quickly threw it on, wearing her black boots to match the knee-length red and black dress. Grabbing her purse, along with her keys, she wore some light makeup and sprayed some perfume before she hurried downstairs to take her lift.

**XxxxX**

As Bakura chose a seat next to the bartender, pushed her seat back for her to sit and ordered some tequila, she started to think of him as a gentleman more than a nose- sticking person. As she knocked back another shot, heard him talk with an absent-mind, she was secretly surveying him. He looked rather good-looking from a close look. Pretty hot in fact with that pleasant smirk along with the smooth-talker he was.

"You don't want to get all drunk yet now do you Tea? The night is still young." Bakura remarked as he watched Tea order more shots from the bartender.

"Tell me Bakura..why did you come to my house?" She asked him.

He cast a glance up at her, drinking his shot. "Well, I gave you my number and you didn't give me a call, which is a first for me," he flashed her a sexy smile making her sweat-drop, "so I thought to drop by.." He smiled at her surprised features before he reached forward fixing the eyeliner on the corner of her eyes. She pursed her lips at him, her eyes flattering open in surprise when his finger touched her face, feeling butterflies churning in her stomach.

"I- I had some stuff to do.." She sputtered, blushing secretly.

"Huh.." He leaned against the counter, placing his elbow on it before he rested his head on his palm.

"Please one tequila and one whisky.." A girl in her early twentieth asked the bartender. She sent Bakura a seductive smile as she bit on her lip, smoothing her hair behind her shoulder. Tea noted that and secretly smiled, digging her head into her shoulders as she downed her tequila, eyeing him from the corner of her eyes.

"She's totally checking you up." She whispered to him.

"I could care the less." He said with a shrug. "I'm with a beauty queen so I don't care about other women."

Tea felt her cheeks flush and was thankful that her face was turned so Bakura wouldn't notice. She couldn't hide the fact that she was happy by the fact that a hot guy said that to her, but it made her think twice and felt obliged to shake some common sense into him.

"You know that I'm not thinking of a new relationship Bakura... Or an affair whatsoever -"

Bakura waved his hands in front of her face. "No! No! We're just friends I know that Tea!" He informed, making Tea's shoulders relax. She got her Marlboro's and started to lit a cigarette when she noted the girl hitting on Bakura staring oddly at her before she yelled.

"OMG! You're Tea Mazaki!" She gasped out. Tea's face was colored with shock and her eyes bulged out. The sounds of the girl made the bartender and many other people stare at Tea and Bakura as the girl's friend rushed to her side. "You were my idol my everything! What did you do that? Why did you kill that guy?"

"I -"

Another girl sitting on a nearby table looked up, snickering. "You're just a fake person, some Botox and a good surgeon made you like this. How pathetic!"

Tea's eyes strayed to the empty shot glasses in front of her. Her hand wobbled on the counter as she heard some mocking from the people around her. She felt so numb and her heart sank between her legs. Is it possible that she was that unforgettable? That after all these years they still remember her?

It was until she felt Bakura pull her arm and take her out the place that she awaken from the shock. He dragged her silently away from the commotion and opened the front door of the car and settled her down before he got into his seat and drove away.

Tea rested her head on the window, feeling a blinding headache thanks to drinking ritual she had with Bakura. The cold breeze played with her long bangs as she closed her eyes to maintain her calmness, while she hoped inside that Bakura would keep quiet and not ask her about anything.

Bakura stared from the corner of her eyes at the girl, reflecting on what happened inside the bar, rubbing his hair anxiously as he thought of something to say, but whenever he thought of something, he'd stop himself for it seemed inappropriate.

"I bet you've got something to say.." Tea amazed him when she started out. He gave a loopsided smile, his eyes shining as he smiled.

"I knew you were too familiar.." He laughed, but stopped when he saw her distressed features. "Listen.." He caught her attention again, seeing her beautiful sapphire eyes burning with sadness. "I don't care about your past or about anything that happened with you. You clearly were punished and whatever the reason was behind your murder it's over now. You should start thinking about your future and forget the past."

"People don't want to forget.." She mumbled bitterly.

"It hardly matters Tea. Forget about people..they are jerks. Your were jailed and punished and it's just over already..."

"I lost everything I had -"

"Enough!" He shook her shoulder to get her out of her soap opera condition. Her eyes drooped slightly with realization..it was right. She should forget about people and start over. She did what she thought was right, avenging for herself and protecting the one she loved. She was punished and she spent years in jail. People had no right of judging her anymore. But was that enough? How could she forget about Atem now that had moved on? What about her daughter?

Her hair fell concealing her face as she let her tears run freely on her face. Bakura's lips parted slightly as he watched her sob with a sad expression. He dragged her slowly to him, keeping her forehead pressed against his chest as he mumbled something before he smirked.

"You know I was in love with you... I mean everyone was in love with you. You had lots of fans and people worshiped you.."

"Yeah.." She sarcastically agreed.

"I can't believe I'm hugging Tea Mazaki.. It was more than a dream eight years ago.."

"Was..?" She repeated with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hehe.." He stuck his tongue nervously at her and she laughed. He accompanied her, chuckling deeply as he withdrew from her, handing her a tissue as he rose his eyebrow skeptically.

"You don't believe that you were my idol now do you?" He checked before he opened the case and got some CDs for her making her gasp in surprise.

"Omg! They're too old!" She sounded surprised.

"Old but gold!" He made a face and she giggled. He watched her with a strange look, surveying her face. "You're beautiful.. Not only because of your face or your body, but your soul is beautiful. You should really laugh more."

Her nervous smile made him smirk as he watched her turn her face hastily, hiding her blushed face. Nonetheless, he started the car and drove her home.

When they reached the house after spending the entire time in the car listening to her songs with no words. Tea's mind travelled back to all the days she sang these songs at and all the memories they carried with. She was so wrapped up to even realize they reached her house.

"Do you think you can walk inside alone?" He asked politely and she nodded, flashing a smile.

"I'm too far from being drunk." She assured with a wink, getting out of the car. Bakura's face lit up when he was sure she was better now and he watched her wave goodbye as she went to unlock her door.

"I've got a surprise for you." He yelled, getting his head out the window frame.

"Huh?"

"It'll be the best thing ever I assure you."

Tea's head was spinning with the amount of alcohol finally hitting in. She just nodded without really thinking and got in her house.

_Maybe meeting Atem and the others will brighten her up, she seems like she loves Atem. She'd be shocked to see that he's my friend.. _He thought, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, so Bakura will arrange this meeting with Atem and the others not really knowing they already know each other. Big mistake!<strong>_

_**Stay tuned you guys. The next chapter should be interesting. **_


End file.
